Her lies
by pottspepper008
Summary: I do not own the wonderful world of the avengers. Post IW avengers 4 Life is good. The threat is over. The universe is safe. Everyone's back. Everyone healed and moved on. Thor is now king of asgard while Loki chose to stay in midgard with the hopes of starting a new life. Forgetting all the hurt. He was finally over it. but she brought him back to where he began, no even worse
1. Introduction

"I've been thinking". She told him, while placing her trunk beside her. She's wearing ripped jeans, sneakers, a plain grey shirt and a thick green hoodie that looks old but is clean anyway. She's standing beside the coffee table that's facing him while he sits on the couch in front of it. " hmm" comes his barely audible reply. He stares at his Tea not daring to look up to her. His hair slicked back, his white shirt tucked neatly inside his crisp black slacks. Early grey, He sips carefully. Savoring each drop of its perfect blend. Black, 2cubes of sugar, exactly 1 splash of lemon and 3 drops of honey. That's the exact taste he liked. That's the way she perfectly does it every single time he asks for it in the past six months. He doesn't want to finish it. He knows that's the last time he'll get to taste it.

"6months, and you've been paying me with a handsome salary. I have saved up enough for me to start a small business back home and be with my kids." She continued, voice cracking in the end but not enough for tears to form in her eyes.

"I see" He looks collected but his tone quiet yet angry. He finally stood up, looked at her. He is mad. His face is deep red and he's breathing fast like he's about to strangle her. But his eyes are heart breaking. They're full of sorrow, regret and hurt. It took every ounce of his energy not to cry. He walked slowly towards her.

"so you want to go back home. where you become a simple girl, content of having that idiotic dream of just living a mediocre life. Being morose and boring while you waste your life away wishing your kids will have a better life than you had. You are a fool. A fool with nothing. So go ahead and leave. I have no use of you and you know that." He said voice rising in each word. He is confused and hurt and the only way for him to mask this weakness is to get angry. He is the God of lies after all (or former that is) and he cannot be seen by people without that fair facade.

She was not surprised at all. She understood that he's angry with her. He's got all the right to, but she's not one to back away from a challenge. She knows that he is proud and she wouldn't let her pride get trampled also.

"Is that all _BOSS_?" She asked, her tone unaffected looking up directly to him.

He said nothing. He just looked at her, as if he wants to tell her something. All anger gone now. It's just pure pure sadness. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. Tears theatening to spill. She waited for a few minutes but nothing came. He turned his back on her. Feeling defeated but not surprised, she picked up her trunk and headed towards the door.

"I made a pitcher of your tea and left it in the fridge. You can reheat it until you've found a suitable replacement. Bye boss"

Then she left.

This is the exact moment when he broke down. His magic exploded and all his illusions has been washed away. His furniture broken, while he sat in the corner. A proud God, reduced to crying weakling. His hair messy, his clothes changed to a green tunic that looked limp on him. He's now alone and for the first time, it wasn't even his fault.


	2. A new beginning

"Honestly Thor, I'll be alright. I'm sure your friends will keep an eye on me shall I become crazy again and try to rule midgard, but you know I tend to keep my record as unbeatable in scrabble for 37 weeks straight. So I won't be too much trouble." He said while trying to find the right sunglasses to fit his over all look. No he wasn't wearing a witches outfit today. Instead he settled for a nicely tailored khaki pants, white shirt and trainers while his hair was losely tied in a low pony tail. Casual thursday it is.

The God of thunder eyed his little brother carefully. Bright blue ones met by green orbs. No more pain, no more sorrow and most important, no more hate. "I dont worry about you becoming a threat brother. As much you hate to admit it, I know you've had a change of heart. I just wish you know since you came back..."

Thor trailed off. ( _He can move he can't even scream, the metal that gripped his entire body and covered his mouth is just enough to suffocate him. Ebony Maw bound him as he watched his little brother's neck snap. When Thanos left, he crawled towards his body waiting for a pulse or any sign of life. He did it before, pretended to be dead so maybe this time he's just pretending. But it was no illusion. He held him tight, "loki". Gone. Dead.)_

"Brother.. Thor.. OAF!" Loki almost yelled just to get Thor's attention. He got lost for almost 2 minutes there. Eyes brimming with tears threatening to spill.

"Listen well, I'm here. See? I breathe. I stand in front of you. You're not alone." He finished, holding Thors hand and set it on his chest. Thor let out a soft smile.

"I just wish you'd be by my side while I rebuild asgard. The last few aesirs are having a hard time accepting everything that has happened. I hope you'd be there with me, together we can reassure that they are safe now." Thor continued.

"For heaven sakes Thor, asgard is just in Norway. You can visit me from time to time anyway with that new axe of yours." Loki said sounding exhasperated but Thor just looked at him, eyes full of yearning. "Let me just rebuild myself first brother. Until I am sure that everything that's in here" he pointed at his head "Is already buried in my past. That I've finally come to terms with myself and washed away all the guilt that I felt. I'm getting there brother. I'll be home soon." He reassured him while both of them we're walking towards the avenger's common room.

When they got there, everyone is already present. Tony and Bruce are sitting by the bar, talking about mechanical pencils that can formulate answers during quizes. Clint is flipping through his starkpad photo gallery, showing Nat his kids videos. Steve and bucky were arm wrestling on the coffee table for 40mins, as per Sam. Wanda and Vision cuddling and watching "A walk to remember". Peter and Shuri sitting on the couch beside them clutching 2boxes of tissues. All of them were gathered to see Thor off to Norway.

" Hey pointbreak, If there's anything you need you know how to give me a call right. I already gave you a new phone so just dial "1" and you can reach me" Tony said walking towards Thor, as the others slowly reached closer to him as well.

"Yes friend Stark, I will keep that in mind. Although the Wakandan King also offered a few of his workers and some vibranium so we can rebuild a city of our own." Thor said.

Tony pride kicking in, moved closer to him and handed him a gold credit card. "Oh well, all that technology and rebuilding and stuff will make you hungry, so 2months worth of food supplies on me. Unlimited kegs of beer for the king will also be included". Thor's enthusiasm shot up immediately upon hearing the word beer so he grabbed Tony and gave him a rib crushing hug.

"aw, easy there big guy. Thanos might have not killed me but give it another minute or 2 and you have successfully turned me blue." Tony said rubbing his sides. Bruce chuckled and gave Thor a hug. No words should be said, they just looked at each other knowing their friendship is now the strongest after all they've been through since sakaar. The rest of the team gave him a wave and bid him farewell.

As he stepped towards the elevator, he faced everyone, voice booming "Know this my friends, I will be forever grateful for you, accepting my brother and aiding him towards recovery. I am indebted to you all." He earned a nod from all of them and he turned to loki to speak to him again. "Brother, come home when you're ready. All of Asgard will prepare a feast for your return. I love you."

"I love you too brother. I will be coming home soon" Loki said as the elevator door opens and Thor made his way out. King T'challa and M'baku already waiting for him in the car parked outside the facility.


	3. Thief

"What the hell, S.J.!!! S.J.!!! Where is that stupid ass bitch?!"

Marco yelled at the kitchen entrance looking a for mid-aged brunette with multi colored highlights. Stepping outside the walk-in freezer, she raised her hands up in a mock sign of surrender, chewing her gum with a defeated look on her face.

"I'm here marco. I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that, though I'm a minority I'm not gonna allow anybody to just grab my ass like that. Cmon man, you gotta try to understand" She said trying to explain why a pot of coffee went flying directly towards a table of thugs 3minutes earlier.

"Then you should've called me and let me sort things out!. I give up S.J. I'm sorry, but I can't have those guys filing a complaint against my diner. I understand you, but I'm sorry I have to let you go"

Marco explained while handing her some cash.

"This is more than I earned for a week Marco." She said, voice cracking.

"It's okay. I know you have mouths to feed back home. Now listen, S.J. you are a smart girl. You have potential. Why not give those fancy companies a shot. I heard Stark has a few openings. Bet you can get hired in minutes." He said, trying to lift her spirits.

"I'm one thesis away from my degree Marco, and somehow I just can't get there. Maybe the corporate world isn't just for me. I should just go home and..." She trailed off

"If you think that's the best. But I'd say you give it another shot." He said, while opening the door leading her out.

"You're the boss." A weak smile plastered on her lips as she hung her apron and left the premises.

The walk wasn't exactly easy. So she sat on a bench and picked up her phone to check on her text messages. 3 messages received. All from home. Her Aunt was asking for money again for her kids. With a sigh, she counted the bills she had and set aside a few for her allowance. All the rest were intended to be sent home so she went to the nearest bank to send the money. Jobless and hopeless, she has to act fast or she'll be homeless too.

"So Loki, do you have anything in mind while you're here? I mean no offense, You are very much welcome here in the tower but, you know, do you want to do something? Like actually do something while you're here?" Tony asked while holding a glass of orange juice and a bottle of scotch on the other as he approached the God of mischief, who's quietly attacking his pancakes. It was 7am and every one was gathered in the dining room having breakfast.

"Well actually Stark, I do have something in mind. With a snap of a finger, his outfit changed from silk pj's to a finely tailored black suit, shiny leather shoes and his hair was slicked back. Signature Loki style. On his other hand, emerged a folder and he handed it to tony at once.

"hmm. What is this?" Tony asked while opening the file.

Loki stood up and faced the dumbfounded avengers. "I Loki Odinson Prince and Scholar of Asgard, is applying for the postion of researcher and mystic arts engineer here in Stark Industries. I will gladly share any information and innovation that I could come up with that could be vital for your growing business. Mr. Anthony Stark, I am now ready for my job interview"

He bowed a little and gave everyone a warm yet mischievious smile.

"So your saying, you'd incorporate your magic to my science?" Tony asked, eying him intently.

"yes"

"Well then your hired. Are you kidding me? Were Going to be richer than that wakandan king by the end of the year!" Tony exclaimed getting a frown from the captain who was obviously delighted to hear Loki's decision.

"Forget I said that, Friday, delete all the recordings when I said that."

"already done sir" The voice replied with a slight chuckle.

Loki walked towards Tony and shook his hand. " Im gonna ask you what I asked thor a couple of years, ago. When do we start?"

Pepper Potts, Tony's fiancee was walking on the sidewalk while talking to Happy on the Phone. She was in a hurry fearing she might be late for her 10am appointment. Before she entered the Tower, she quickly fumbled inside her bag in desperate search for her lipstick. She needs a retouch, after all she's meeting Senator Kapowski from michigan. Suddenly, a lady bumped into her sending all of her stuff flying.

"I'm so sorry Maam. I'm such a whimp and I can't see clearly without my glasses. Let me help you." The brunette said apologetically. She helped Pepper get eveything inside her bag, then walked away smiling. Not knowing a certain trickster is observing her from accross the street.


	4. Trickster

"Lets see what we got here." She said to herself as she turned to an ally and hid behind a dumpster. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rummaged through the contents of the wallet.

"Woah fuck I hit the jackpot today! $700 , 5 credit cards, hmmm.. Pepper Potts" Her eyes widened when she saw the name etched on the card. She quickly looked for an id and saw a photo tucked inside a sleeve. "Oh shit this is Pepper the fiancee of Stark." Her heart beat faster as she bit her thumb nail. "I'm gonna be so screwed." She cursed herself. She rubbed her eyes, focused for a moment then grabbed the cash inside the wallet. She tucked all the cards inside of the wallet safely and she stood up. "Im just going to go right up ahead to the information desk, ask for some random employee and leave the wallet then scoot. That's the plan." She told herself a bit loudly so that she'll be totally convinced that this is the best thing to do.

"And you really think, that idea will work?" A snarky voice came from behind her. Heart racing, she decided to make a run for it but to her great surprise the man emerged infront of her. Tall, elegant, his hair dark, and there's something about his eyes that tells her that he can cause trouble if he wants to.. Mischief. She stopped as he grabbed her elbow, his grip tight but not to the point of hurting.

"Okay2x I'm gonna bring it back. Everything okay. Here's 600." She said grabbing 6bills inside her pocket and showing it to him.

"Are you sure that's all of it? You dare to trick me you silly girl? Do you have any idea who I am?" He said somewhat disappointed.

"As a matter of fact, I dont know you and I dont know what your intentions are but Im sure as hell your not a cop. And yes, that's all of it you see?" She flipped her pockets to prove to him there's nothing left.

"tsk2x" He pinched the crook of his nose and looked to her. "So what about the other bill you hid inside your boot for 'safe keeping'?" Came his annoyed reply.

"Urgh how the hell were you supposed to know that? are you stalking me, you pervert!" She said desperately trying to sound indignified.

"Your silver tongue has got potential. But can never compare to the master of it. Stupid girl, I am loki of asgard, God of Mischief and Trickery. Not to mention former God of lies and Earth's would be conquerer, 6 years ago rather. Now you shall return every single bit of the money inside that wallet that you stole from Ms. Potts or I will turn you to a cat for a week." He said towering over her small figure.

"Fine, you weirdo. I've got kids back home you know. As you can see I'm not from around here. Lucky you, you're british, while me.. come on you gotta help me out"

She grumbled.

"wait.. british? what? do you even think that I'm from this realm?"

Loki cut her off feeling annoyed and puzzled.

"You mean you don't know me? Where have you been a couple of years back? And do you mean you haven't lost anybody after Thanos snapped his finger?" He continued, somehow troubled by her ignorance.

"Ok, who the hell says Realm? Like what is this Defense of the Ancients? and who is Thanos? I mean, the father of my kids, disappeared for like a year then came back just to terrorize us again recently. So yeah technically I haven't lost anybody. And... basically I came from asia which is relatively far from the US, or this 'realm'. So no I haven't heard of you. Maybe those alien attacks were a hot topic but they never reached our continent so the hell with it"

she shrugged her shoulders and scratched her head. S.J. has been around new york for a year, trying to finish her thesis for her Degree in International studies. Her aunt had a business back home and she has been supporting her and her kids since she and her ex split up. When her aunt had lost her business thru a gambling spree, she was forced to discontinue her thesis and work in order to support her aunt and kids. She bounced from diner to diner after her application was rejected by Hank Pym because her area of specialization didn't fit in with the company's interest.

"This is incredibly awkward for me, Miss?" Loki asked while thinking hard.

"S.J. just call me S.J." She replied.

"I will take the wallet back to miss potts. I won't tell her that you ' picked it up', but I will give you a job. Basically you just have to keep me company most of the time. Run some errands and other things" He offered. Somehow he pitied the lady. To hell with all his issues, this woman is a single mother trying her best to provide for her kids. Willing to even risk getting imprisoned for petty theft just to send money back home.

"Really? After all that you've seen? You're going to trust me? S.J. asked.

" Idon't trust anyone silly girl. I just don't think that I have any other choice. That's the only way I can help you straighten up your ways and somehow deal with my own personal issues." He told her offering his hand for her to take.

"I would gladly accept your offer Boss. Will I start tomorrow? or would you call me?" She replied taking his hand.

"You will start just about now". He turned around and started heading towards The Stark Tower while she hopped trying to catch up on him.

" And please, give my back my wallet. Nobody can trick a trickster." He said looking straight ahead. She huffed and complied anyway. He shook his head as they both entered the revolving doors.


	5. Work

"so you hired an assistant? I mean does she have some job specifics? and how much should I pay her?" Stark was puzzled. Holding a drink on his left hand, he eyed Loki tentatively before the God sat in front of him legs crossed showing off his polished shoes that are so shiny, Tony could see his reflection.

"You dont have to pay her. Her salary will be deducted from mine. I just wish you could provide a small chamber for her in my suite. I don't tend to share a sleeping quarter with her any time soon. Since my suite is big enough, I thought she can have her own space near the kitchen." He told Tony while feeling hopeful that he's request will be granted.

Tony gave Loki a pretty "sweet suite". He has his own living room, a small but equiped kitchen, a dining room, and a terrace. His room is on a loft area that has it's own bathroom, complete with a small walk in closet and a tub. Figures, he is housing a prince, might as well give him a room for royalty. It may not as big and golden as his chambers in asgard but Loki appreciated Tony's efforts especially when he painted the walls with green and gold, and the furniture followed the same theme. It was so Loki. It made him feel like he belonged and that people actually wamted him to belong.

" Oh no boss, you don't have to do that. I'm sure I can get by with how much you're paying me". S.J. said making her presence known.

"Silly girl, I will provide a room for you not because I'm worried about your rent, but because I might need you to run an errand any time of the day (or night). Now, do not interrupt we are speaking."

Loki ordered.

"I'm sorry boss." She said quite embarassed.

"Hey, crouching tiger, what's your name again?" Tony asked to ease the tension.

"S.J. Mr. Stark. You can call me S.J." She replied.

"Okay, you go with Mr. temperamental here to the lab while I fix your room in his suite. Dont worry nothing will happen to you if that's your concern. Friday is keeping an eye on everyone in this building" Tony said while patting her back.

"Nice to meet you by the way. If there's anything you need, you can ask friday or me. It doesn't matter. If Loki is too ill tempered or on his period (which earned him a deadly glare), kidding!" Tony added while guiding both of them outside the his penthouse.

Stark did an awesome job in Loki's suite. The room was fairly small but enough to fit a small bed, a dresser, a huge cabinet for her clothes, her own bathroom, a small flatscreen tv and a night lamp. Following loki's theme, the room was also gold and green. Well it didnt bother her since she liked green too and she didnt mind the gold. Her job for Loki was fairly easy. She prepares his food, cleans his room, takes care of his laundry, cleans up after his mess in the lab, run some errands. The only most difficult task that she stuggled with is his tea. He wants a certain taste but he himself could not make it without magic. and as per Loki conjuring one isn't exactly as satisfying than actually making one. She spent at least 13days until she finally found the exact recipe that he liked. She carefully wrote down each specific and served him with it each morning and afternoon while he works. Sometimes he asks for it in the middle of the night when his work is too stressful or when he forgets he hasn't eaten for days

It began with a dizzy spell. As he was tinkering with one of starks old invention, he felt light headed but did not give it too much attention. S.J., busy cleaning up some oil spill on the counters noticed some droplets of blood right beside the oil. She checked for some cuts on her hands thinking she may have not noticed it but she saw nothing. Confused she looked up to her boss and ran outside to grab some tissues. Turns out Loki has a nose bleed and he doesn't seem to know it at all. She rushed beside him and shoved a tissue on his nose while dragging him to the nearest chair having him sit down while tilting his head up. Loki on the other hand was so surpised, he just looked at her go while she retrieved a small towel drenched in cold water. She came back and placed the towel on his forhead and held it in place.

"Well you really are efficient." He said looking at her, vision slightly blurry. She said nothing but just looked at him intently.

"I'll be alright now, you can leave me be" He said in a lighter tone. Being the stubborn woman that she is she stood still not letting go of the towel on his forhead. She took the blood soaked tissue from his nose and placed fresh ones on it because the bleeding still continues.

"if this goes on for 5minutes Im calling mr. stark." She told him not buying his bullshit.

"That really isn't necessary." He said. A few seconds later, it's as if his body likes to betray him, he stooped down and threw up the entire contents of his stomach. She toom his hand and placed it on his forehead, holding the towel in place as she walked towards the cabinet where they keep the mop. "Friday.."

"Mr. stark is on his way together with Dr. Banner, S.J." Friday told her before she could even finish.

"Thanks" She said quietly as she started mopping Loki's mess. As if on cue, Tony arrived with Bruce and they attended to Loki immediately. Bruce carrying a small bag, retrieved a bp apparatus from inside it and a thermometer. Tony on the other hand went to get some ice chips from the fridge and gave Loki a few.

"Okay, Loki while I take your blood pressure I need you to be completely honest with me." Bruce started. " When was the last time you took a rest. No I dont consider a few hours of sleep in 2-3 days, rest. So dont lie to me." He asked.

"Well I get a few naps every now and then. I have work to do and I can go on for days without rest or food if I actually wanted to. I do it all the time in asgard. When the all-father needs information and ask me to know more about a realm I can go on days without sustenance until I finish the task" Loki said which is in fact the truth.

"I see. Well Loki, this is not Asgard and as much as you're trying to hide it, ever since you came back after Thanos.. well you get my point.." Bruce continued trying hard not to trigger Loki's emotions and stress him out.

"I know." He said grimly, looking at the bloodstained tissue he's holding. Ever since He died and came back to life a year after, Loki wasn't the same anymore. He's magic flactuated, sometimes too strong and sometimes too weak. He failed to understand what's happening to him so he just kept it to himself, ignoring the unsettling feeling that he has.

"90 over 60" Bruce declared as he took the apparatus and put inside the bag while placing the thermometer under loki's tongue.

"It seems you've got hypotension. Now let me check your temperature." He took the thermometer and read it aloud.

"38.2. It also looks like you've got a slight fever. I suggest you head back to your suite and I will follow right ahead, I'll just go grab the right meds for ya" Bruce continued helping Loki get up. He called S.J. and asked her to assist loki in case he'd get dizzy again. Thankfully Loki obliged and didn't protest. Feeling it's safer to do what he's told or have them call Thor because he was too stubborn.

When they reached the suite, S.J. helped loki get to the bathroom to run a quick shower. She waited until he emerged from the bathroom already changed to his PJs and helped him settle to his bed. He heard Bruce calling out the door so she ran and got the meds, took a glass of water from the kitchen and went back. He gave him the pills and tilted the glass of water to his lips until he's had enough. She went to dim the lights and headed towards the door when loki calles out her name.

"yes boss. do you need anything?" She asked, concern and worry laced in her tone.

"no, I just want to thank you." He said.

She nodded her head and closed the door behind her slowly and went on wihmth her usual chores. Loki hadn't emerged from his room until morning.


	6. Loki's weekend off

Loki woke up the next morning feeling a tad better. He got up, took a shower and dressed up for work. He went down to the dining area and found his breakfast and medicines ready.

"S.J., what are these medicines for?" He asked politely. S.J. is in the kitchen cleaning the counter tops went to him immediately.

"The blue one is for your blood pressure to keep them normal. The orange pill is vitamin c and the purple one is for your fever. Though I know your temperature went down already, Dr. banner insisted you take one just to be safe. and u need to finish your breakfast boss. like the whole thing." She said sternly. Loki thought of a sarcastic retort but decided against it since he knew S.J. wanted him to get better. He's gotten used to her by now. Every morning she prepared his breakfast, serving his tea with some random post-it. A smiling face or an inspirational quote. He huffed on them at first until he realized he's used to seeing it anywhere already. S.J. is practically the kind of woman that she liked. He didn't realize it at first but when He caught himself sometimes just staring at her, he feels weird. She's not caucasian, she has a pale complexion too but her cheeks are pinkish and her lips are plump and naturally red. Her eyes have a normal hur of brown, nothing extra ordinary but it certainly lightens up when she smiles and laughs. She could be sill sometimes but turns out she is extremely smart. She doesn't talk much but when she does her words usually makes sense. She's very effecient. From running errands and house keeping to office and paper works. If he's not carefull, maybe he'd fall for her before he knew it. obviously he can't as of the moment. He's still trying to fix himself and recover all that's lost and she too has priorities. If he's going to pursue her, chances are she's gonna be a tough one. Hell even the black widow herself would fall in love easily to cow than S.J. with Loki. The idea of having kids is quite tempting and traumatic for him too. After witnessing the death of his children, Loki decided that it will take a long time for him before he's open to the idea of having kids again. Breaking away from his thoughts the eerie voice from the ceiling was talking to him again.

"Mr. Odinson, Mr. stark said the lab is going to be closed today. Dr. Banner is with Ms. Romanoff to spend the weekend in florida and Mr. Stark is with Ms. Potts in Portland. He said that you needed the rest and suggested you stay inside your suite and get as much rest as you can. I'm afraid to say theres no sneaking because he asked Dr. Strange to ward the lab with magic so that you cannot penetrate it. Have a good day sir."

Loki closed his eyes and scratched his head. There's no point of getting angry. At times he's getting surprised at the level of patience he has. He was about to get up and head to his room to tackle some books when his doorbell rang.

"Mr. Odinson, sir you have Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes outside your door. They have just arrived from norway and wants to meet with you." Friday said.

"Open the door eerie voice, let them inside." He said making his way to the door.

"Loki" Steve said giving him a hug while bucky patted his shoulder.

"Come in. May I offer you anything? Tea? Coffee? Juice?" Loki offered ushering them towards the living room.

"A beer would be nice though. It's been hell of a few weeks there on Asgard." Steve said while they both crashed to the couch. Steve and Bucky went to norway upon Thor's request. Loki still refuses to go home and aid his brother while the people are getting harder to manage each day. All of them being forced into marriage to increase population so the tendencies of disorder are at it's highest peak. Steve and Bucky went there to assist Thor in implementing peace while the Wakanda's Jabari tribe helped in the construction. Mbaku was being ordered by King T'challa to oversee the building of the city until it's done. Using what's left of asgard's gold and some vibranium given by the Wakandans.

From the kitchen S.J. emerged bearing a few bottles of cold beer. She handed one to steve hand shaking, obviously thrilled to be seeing captain america. Then she handed the beer to bucky. He lookes up to her, mouth half open as if a bit stunned and awstruck. She gave him half a smile then went back to the kitchen. Loki noticed this and felt kind of uncomfortable immediately.

"Hmm" He cleared his throat and caught bucky's attention. "I am indebted to the both of you cap- Steve. I cannot fulfill my duties yet as I find myself incapable of staying true to my intentions as the second prince. I thank you for assisting my brother in every possible way you can" He continued.

"dont mention it lokes." bucky said tapping loki on the back.

"so Tony called us and said you were ill yesterday, so basically you're confined to your room for the weekend. And we also have nothing to do so do you mind if we binge watch television here in your place?" Steve asked politely, hoping they'd have something to do over the weekend.

"come to think of it, I believe that's a rather good idea. I can ask S.J. to cook up some good food as we pop a few bottles of ale. Seeing as the three of us has some catching up to do with midgardian entertainment." Loki replied acknowleding the idea.

"S.J.?" Bucky asked.

Loki's heart went a bit faster. Bucky was a good friend of his, but there's a certain feeling that he finds uncomfortable and he cant seem to put a finger on it yet.

"Oh, S.J. My personal assistant. She's living here on my suite helping me wih house work and office work. S.J., would you mind coming here for a moment." He answered.

"yes boss?" There it is again, now Steve has noticed bucky blushing a bit ang shifted a bit slightly on his seat.

"The captain and his friend will be staying here on this suite for the weekend. Though they have their own rooms I insist that we all spend the weekend here on my living room and enjoy midgardian entertainment. Would you be so kind to prepare a few blankets and extra pillows so we can lie down on these couches for 2days? And also, can you prepare a menu good for 2 days with a couple of snacks as well?" Loki instructed.

"Of course boss. What type of meals would you like? Italian, French, Asian?" S.J. said while listing every detail to her organizer.

"Asian would be nice. I think you know it all too well and at least we'd taste somehing authentic" Steve suggested.

"No problem boss." She said while smiling confidently knowing she can pull this one off and hoping she'd get a bonus.

"S.J... What does that mean lokes?" Bucky asked loki. Loki wasn't able to answer. For the first time he realized he never knew what S.J. stands for. He looked at Steve, quite speechless until S.J. spoke up.

"Shi Jin" She said then left.

At that moment his ears seemed to explode. That name. That sounds like the name of his Dead wife. Sigyn the Goddess of fidelity.


End file.
